The Epidemiology-Biostatistics Core: During its existence at PSM, this Core activity has been able to acquire the necessary sophisticated hardware, equipment, as well as other resources, needed for the full implementation of the Core services. Further, this Core has effectively implemented a Tee-for-Service policy which has significantly contributed to its sustainability. In view of this success, the institution has decided to fully institutionalize this Core program. Thus, effective July 1, 2008, this Core will be operated through institutional funds.